TWELVE
by ilovecullenandhalemen
Summary: A/H.canon pairings. Bella is 12. Jacob is 15. Jake and Claire just broke up. Bella is Jake's childhood bestfriend. Jake uses Bella to get over Claire and gets her pregnant. What happens to them? Will love blossom or Will all be lost? 1st fanfic.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Have you ever wished you could just go back? Have you ever wondered how life would be if you took different choices? Well I have. I always wondered how it would be if I never let Jacob in my life. I wondered if it would make things any different. I wondered if I would still end up pregnant at 12 years old and a mother at thirteen. This may seem confusing, so I'll go back to where it all started.

.


	2. Chap 1

Chapter 1

Finally Jacob's coming back home! _Sigh, Jacob. _He's going to be my future husband. I remember the day he told me he would marry me like it was yesterday but it was actually five years ago.

_Flashback_

_We were running in First beach then me being the usual clumsy girl I am tripped. "Ouch" Jacob immediately stopped running and went to check how I was. "Are you okay Bella? Don't cry." He helped me up. "I promise you Bella I will be there to protect you forever." "But how Jake?" he looked thoughtful. "I know, one day we'll get married. And here" he gave me this ring that you get from the machines where you put your quarter and get something. "This is my promise that I'll marry you some day." "Thanks Jake." We hugged. A few days later they moved to Seattle and since then I've never seen him._

_End Flashback_

That was when I was seven and he was ten. Now I'm 12 and he's 15. I'm just so happy that he's finally moving back. We'll finally be together after all these years and when we're older we'll get married. I was brought out of my trance when I heard my mother calling my name. "Coming" I yelled back. I quickly went downstairs because that means Jacob and his family are back. I tripped at the last step and luckily someone caught me. I looked and saw it was Jacob. I quickly hugged him. "Jacob, you're back!" he pulled back and looked at me from head to toe. "Wow bells, you've grown" I blushed at that comment. At that moment my mother cleared her throat. I blushed an even deeper red; I had forgotten that she was here. "Well Bella, Jacob, I'll leave you two to catch up. You can go to la push if you want." "Okay, bye mom." when we got out his driver was there waiting. I almost forgot that he was rich. His family owns a law firm in Seattle; it's called the black firm. I know, so cliché, but it's their family so I don't really care. Anyway I saw he still had his old driver Sam Uley, I quickly waved to him. I got in the car and we drove away.

When we got home I felt so sad. What Jacob said was so mean but I guess it's only fair because I'm just a simple girl and he's rich and handsome. What he said really hurt.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, I know I promised you I would marry you but don't you think it's ridiculous? I told you that when I was 10. But I'll always be your best friend okay?" I almost cried but I forced it not to come out. "Okay" after that I asked him to take me home._

_End of flashback_

I don't know what I did wrong. I just hope he changes his mind because I'm in love with Jacob black.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

JPOV

Ugh, I can't believe that swan girl. She's such a pain in the ass. I just wish she'd leave me alone. I got to my room and saw my best friend Edward Cullen sitting in my bed, reading. He's been my best friend since as long as I can remember. He and his family also moved here. His dad is the new doctor. Well our dads are also friends but my dad is at phoenix. "Hey, Edward, I have a problem." I told him all about my ex-girlfriend, Claire. And how she broke up with me and how now she's with my older brother Quil. "What do I do Edward? I love her but she has Quil now." he looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know man but that sounds hard. I think the only thing you can do is get over her." with that he left the room.

I just got irritated by his advice so I went to my other buddy, Paul. I met him at la push beach. "Hey Paul" "Hey Jake." we had one of those man hugs. "So what's up bud?" I relayed what I told Edward and he looked at me for a moment and he burst out laughing. I looked at him angrily. He immediately stopped laughing. "You're serious?! You're in love with Claire?" I gave him a pointed look. "Okay, okay." he put up his hands. "Here's what you got to do. Get a rebound girl. Use someone who you know is already in love with you to get over Claire." I thought about it and had a perfect idea. "I know, I'll use Bella. Thanks man." "anytime." I quickly went home and fell asleep thinking of a perfect plan.

The next morning I asked my driver to take me to the swans. I knocked on the door and Bella opened it. "Hey Bella, do you mind if we talk?" She looked thoughtful but eventually said yes. I went in her house and we sat on the sofa. "Listen bells, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. The truth is I was scared. I didn't mean what I said. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you Bella." I looked at her and she had a shocked expression on her face. "How am I suppose to believe what you're saying?" "Like this" I pulled her up and pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I eventually had to pull away. She looked me in the eyes and said "I love you too Jacob." I smiled and said "Will you be my girlfriend?" she pulled my face down to hers and kissed me. "Is that a yes?" "Yes." With that accomplished I said goodbye and got in my car and was driven home

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter. Just needed to update. Review please. i'm going to need at least 3 more reviews before I update:D**


	4. Author's note

Hey guys I know some hate A/N but now I get why they doit. i'll update ASAP but i'm currently juggling school, basketball, piano and guitar so i don't get to update often but if i get more reviews or suggestions i may have the energy to write more.:D


End file.
